Zombie Parade
by Diamond Fucking Ouk
Summary: Emma McNamara, 23, has just woken up into a nightmare. As she desperately tries to find her back home, she ultimately realizes she is trapped Raccoon City, with no memory of why or how she came there. RE2&3


Resident Evil : Zombie Parade

SUMMARY/PROLOGUE

The past few weeks had been a disaster. If you were to ask Emma what had happened she wouldn't be able to explain. She, herself wasn't awake at the time. In fact, she hadn't been awake for a long time. Emma McNamara. That was all that she knew, and of course, that little piece of memory she had. Emma needed to find him, whoever he was, and get answers. The last time she went to sleep, Toronto wasn't so messed up as it was now.

When Emma woke up she immediately felt that there was something wrong. As far as she could tell, there were no signs of human life. No doctors, nurses, patients, visitors...Nothing. The paint was peeling, there was a smell that reminded her of blood. Everything was wrong. She just didn't know what it was yet. Getting out of the bed was difficult enough with the hospital gown. When Emma had made her way out of the hospital, it felt as if she had just received an unwanted role of playing the lead in a horror flick. The very thought of it had always made her shudder, and now she had to live it herself. For the most part, she had crawled her way through the building, all the way to the entrance. Getting there was the least of her worries, _what_ was going to be there was the question that kept the unbearable pain in her joints out of her mind. She had crawled along the edges of the walls. Both the floors, and walls, were caked with blood emitting a rotting smell that filled the hallways. It made her gag and halfway out, she had vomited into a recycling bin full of plastic needles. Some of the ceiling panels were torn off, and Emma swore she had spotted a spider one hundred times the size of her; crawling along the ceilings. Waiting for a chance to snatch her up and devour her in one go. Emma had almost paralyzed herself with her own imaginations to keep on moving, but the thought of it had also kept her going. The thought of being eaten, or stabbed, or even the thought of ghosts. Fear was her enemy and she had to fight it, to survive.

CHAPTER ONE **Awake in a Nightmare**

She had always been the least brave out of her family. Emma had been afraid to try new things, afraid of losing someone, afraid of death. Afraid of everything. The only reason she was so scared was because, she had too much loss, and tragedy in her lifetime. But somehow it was as if those feelings she once had to be so scared of everything, had diminished along with her coma. Emma had already faced death, and _survived_. The only price to pay was sleeping. This time around, she wasn't going to let fear get in the way of her life.

Emma staggered down the hospital steps, trying to remember how to walk. How long has it been? She wondered. Surely a few days, weeks maybe. Months? Emma shook her idle thoughts and finally, exhausted, she collapsed to her knees and held on to the handrail for support. She couldn't believe how difficult it was to walk. The pain in her joints were throbbing, and the burning sensations in her thighs were murderous.

After Emma recovered from her short trip down the last steps of the hospital entrance, she took a look at the world she had missed for so long. She wasn't surprised that it wasn't what she expected. There was litter all over the place, cars and various vehicles stuck in traffic, motionless. Money even, flying about as if had meant nothing. It did mean nothing, now anyways. Everything was nothing. She glanced towards the sky, almost as if she was looking for an answers, but the only thing she found was a melancholy gray and no sunshine to greet her.

Emma picked herself up, and started towards the end of the street. The further down she headed, the more eerie it became. Somehow, it seemed that she was safer on the hospital side of the city. Regardless, she still longed for that familiar scent of her house. She longed for her family and friends, but it was hard remembering their names and faces. What do they look like now? She played around with possible features they could have. While doing so, Emma made her way around the traffic. On some cars, windows were broken, blood were on seats. Dead bodies still remained. She was horrified. At some point, she realized there was a man, inside a blue Nissan, he had his back turned.

Judging from her short trip inside the hospital, Emma felt that the man wasn't right. From her point of view, he was bending over, his shirt sticking to the sweat on his back; and it appeared as if he was holding something. Trying her best to stay quiet, she quickly maneuvered herself around the other cars, avoiding the Nissan. However, as if on cue, a bird squawked overhead sending a blob of white and green to Emma's shoulder, startling the life out of her. She somehow toppled over, making less noise than she was while trying to move around the cars. But the man in the car was finished doing whatever he was by now, and was making his way towards her. He was very slow, considering the doors on the Nissan were closed and windows were sealed. He resolved into banging on the window and smushing his flesh-revealing face against the glass. Emma almost laughed a sigh of relief, when the Nissan window panes were shattered by a crackling of bullets that pierced the grotesque man right in the forehead. She pushed herself against a nearby lamp post which didn't do much except allowed the bird crap to ooze down her hospital gown.

"Relax!"

Emma was extremely surprised to even hear a _voice_ again. It sounded rough to her sensitive ears. She hadn't even tested her own voice yet.

"Stay right there!" a man in uniform popped out of the corner opposite of Emma. He was equipped with a rifle that was strapped to his broad shoulders. The man appeared demeaning. He approached Emma, carrying an air of merciless that made Emma grim.

"Any bites?" he asked, taking off his sunglasses to examine Emma better. Feeling a bit violated, she hugged herself and pushed against the lamp post. He appeared to notice, but didn't mention anything.

"Bites?" she managed to choke, her throat was itchy and it hurt to speak. Then she realized, her first word in a long time would be "bites". She had hoped it would've been, I love you, or I miss you, even a hello. But bites? _BITES? _

"Yeah, haven't those things ever tried to attack you?"

Emma shook her head, obviously a 'no'. She was highly confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Compared to the officer's voice, she sound tiny and vulnerable.

He followed her gaze to the blue Nissan that contained the man he had just head shot.

"You don't know what that is?" he had an air of sarcasm now.

When Emma didn't reply he was convinced she wasn't kidding around.

"I can't believe you don't know what that is." he replied with what sounded like a sneer.

Emma scowled, how would she know if she'd been asleep for god knows how long. In fact she'd rather _still_ be asleep. At least until all of this is over.

"I'm not particularly up to date on things..." Emma trailed off. She didn't know what to say, especially since she had been cut off by the sound of a couple hundred sickening groans that pierced the eardrums, and gave a feeling of 'what the fuck was that?' Both turned to see hordes of fantastically ugly people making their way towards the two. They had to move. Now.

It had been a hassle for Emma to stand back up after she had fallen over the bird poo incident. The officer didn't linger, he was already ten feet away from her commanding her to hurry up.

"Well I would have been faster if you helped me!" Emma spat as she caught up with him.

"Whatever." he scoffed, and without hesitance, continued his way through the cars.

Emma hurried along behind him trying not to let out gasps of pain. Every bit of pressure she put on her legs stunned her, making her grimace. They passed too many places that Emma couldn't recall.

_Why had it changed so much? _

She had never heard of most of the street names, and couldn't find the CNTower. The entire city was completely alien to her, frightening her to the very cores of her bone. It reminded her that this was reality and everything that happened was very real. The buildings were worn down, obviously abandoned. Telling by the rustiness of them, they had been evacuated long ago. It seemed like an eternity when the officer decided to take a break. He examined their area to find the monsters that were lurking them. Unable to spot them, he figured the duo had made a clean getaway. No injuries, no deaths.

"Who did you say you were again?" Emma croaked.

"I didn't. But the name's Kevin. I'm with the R.P.D"

Emma frowned, "R.P.D?"

"You don't know anything do you?" he blurted.

Emma sighed, "No, actually. I don't."

Kevin's eyes widened, "You're definitely being sarcastic now."

"I am not! Why can't you just believe I have no idea what's going on?" she stood up, flinching, but she still carried a kind of serious energy with her.

Emma poked Kevin hard in the chest that forced him a tad off balance, She did it repeatedly with every word she uttered.

"I don't know where I am, I barely know _who_ I am, I want to know what's going on right now!"

Kevin clutched her wrist just as she retracted her bony and dry fingers. They were captured in that position for what seemed like forever. Him, holding on to her wrists, staring blankly into her eyes. Her, allowing him to, and forcing herself not to break down and cry. It seemed as if fear had caught up with her during the past few hours, and she couldn't keep it out anymore. Emma started to shake.

"Sorry." she whispered. She started to feel the burning sensations in her throat, it felt awkward to her. Everything that felt so natural to everyone else was new again for her. It was an interesting experience, and exciting even. Emma permitted the tears that were forming to slide down her cheeks, pausing at her chin only for a few mere seconds, then dripping on to the concrete that waited below. Kevin brushed them aside, and put a hand on her shoulder. She secretly longed for him to pull her into a warm hug, but to her own disappointment, he didn't.

"Fear is what gets you killed. And you don't want that."

Emma laughed at his words. So much for her knight in shining armour.


End file.
